Health deity
, the Greek god of healing comes to Rome.]] A health deity is a god or goddess in mythology or religion associated with health, healing and wellbeing. They may also be related to childbirth or Mother Goddesses. They are a common feature of polytheistic religions. List of health deities African * Agwu, Igbo god of health and divination * Jengu, water spirits that bring good fortune and cure disease * !Xu, sky god of the Bushmen of southern Africa who is invoked in illness * Osanyin orisha of herbalism * Sonzwaphi, deity of healing, Zulu mythology Armenian * Anahit, goddess of fertility and healing, wisdom and water in Armenian mythology. Aztec * Ixtlilton, god of medicine. * Patecatl, god of Pulque and healing. Celtic * Airmed, Irish goddess associated with healing and resurrection. * Alaunus, Gaulish god of the sun, healing and prophecy associated with Greek god Helios-Apollo * Atepomarus, Gaulish healing god associated with the Greek god Apollo * Borvo, Celto-Lusitanian healing god associated with bubbling spring water * Brigid, Irish goddess associated with healing * Dian Cecht, Irish god of healing * Glanis, Gaulish god associated with a healing spring at the town of Glanum * Grannus, Gaulish god associated with spas, healing thermal and mineral springs, and the sun and associated with Apollo * Hooded Spirits, hooded deities associated with health and fertility * Ianuaria, goddess associated with healing * Iovantucarus, Gaulish healer-god and protector of youth associated with Lenus Mars * Lenus, Gaulish healing god associated with the Greek god Ares * Maponos, god of youth, associated with the Greek god Apollo * Mullo, Gaulish deity associated with the Greek god Ares and said to heal afflictions of the eye * Nodens, Gallo-Roman and Roman British god associated with healing, the sea, hunting and dogs * Sirona, Gallo-Roman and Celto-Germanic goddess associated with healing Chinese * Wu Ben (Baosheng Dadi, the King of Medicine) * Shennong, a mythical emperor who spread knowledge of herbs and medicine. * Taiyi Zhushen, God of Qi * Taokang Geyan, God of Essence * Zhang Guolao, one of the Eight Immortals, whose wine was considered to have healing properties * He Xiangu, one of the Eight Immortals, whose lotus flower improves one's mental and physical health * Li Tieguai, one of the Eight Immortals, who alleviates the suffering of the poor, sick and needy with special medicine from his gourd * Wong Tai Sin, a god with the power of healing * Jiutian Xuannü, goddess of war, sex, and longevity (long life), who is connected to calisthenics, diet, alchemy, neidan (inner alchemy), and physiology Egyptian * Sekhmet, goddess of healing and medicine of Upper Egypt * Heka, deification of magic, through which Egyptians believed they could gain protection, healing and support * Serket, goddess of healing stings and bites * Ta-Bitjet, a scorpion goddess whose blood is a panacea for all poisons *Isis, goddess of healing, magic, marriage and perfection Etruscan * Fufluns, god of plant life, happiness and health and growth in all things * Menrva, goddess of war, art, wisdom and healthcare Greek * Apollo, god of healing, medicine and diseases * Asclepius, god of the medicinal arts * Artemis, goddess of young women and childbirth * Chiron, a centaur known for his knowledge and skill in medicinal arts * Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth * Epione, goddess of the soothing of pain * Aceso, goddess of curing sickness and healing wounds * Aegle, goddesss of radiant good health * Hygieia, goddess of cleanliness and sanitation * Iaso, goddess of cures and remedies * Paean, physician of the gods, who was later syncretised with Apollo * Panacea, goddess of the cure by medicines and salves * Telesphorus, demi-god of convalescence Hindu Vaidyanatha - Shiva as healer of all , the Hindu god of medicine and Lord of Ayurvedic medicine]] * Ashvins, twin doctors of the gods and gods of Ayurvedic medicine * Dhanvantari, physician of the gods and god of Ayurvedic medicine * Dharti, or Earth is considered god of nature and well being of living creatures * Mariamman, goddess of disease and rain * Shitala Devi, goddess of smallpox and disease * Jvarasura, Demon of fever * Paranasabari, diseases Hittite * Kamrusepa, goddess of healing, medicine, and magic * Shaushka, goddess of fertility, war, and healing Inuit * Eeyeekalduk, god of medicine and good health * Pinga, goddess of the hunt, fertility and medicine Japanese * Ashitekōjin, god of hands and feet * Sukunabhikona-no-Kami, god of medicine, as well as nation building, incantation, agriculture and hot springs Maya * Ixchel, jaguar goddess of midwifery and medicine * Maximón, hero god of health Mesopotamian * Anahita, Indo-Iranian goddess of fertility, healing and wisdom * Namtar, god of death and disease * Ninazu, god of the underworld and healing * Ningishzida, god of the underworld and patron of medicine * Nintinugga, goddess of healing * Ninurta, god of the South Wind and healing Native American * Kumugwe, Nuxalk underwater god with the power to see into the future, heal the sick and injured, and bestow powers on those whom he favors * Angak, a Hopi kachina spirit, represents a healing and protective male figure. Norse * Eir, goddess associated with medical skill Persian * Haoma, god of health Phoenician * Eshmun, god of healing Roman * Angitia, snake goddess associated with magic and healing * Apollo, Greco-Roman god of light, music, healing, and the sun * Bona Dea, goddess of fertility, healing, virginity, and women * Cardea, goddess of health, thresholds and door hinges and handles * Carna, goddess who presided over the heart and other organs * Endovelicus, god of public health and safety * Febris, goddess who embodied and protected people from fever and malaria * Feronia, goddess of wildlife, fertility, health, and abundance * Valetudo, Roman name for the Greek goddess Hygieia, goddess of health, cleanliness, and hygiene * Vejovis, god of healing * Verminus, god who protected cattle from disease Sami * Beiwe, goddess of the sun, spring, fertility and sanity, who restored the mental health of those driven mad by the darkness of the winter Slavic * Żywie, goddess of health and healing Thracian * Derzelas, god of abundance and the underworld, health and human spirit's vitality Yoruba and Afro-American * Aja, spirit of the forest, the animals within it and herbal healers * Babalu Aye, spirit of illness and disease * Erinle, spirit of abundance, the healer, and Physician to the Orisha * Loco, patron of healers and plants * Mami Wata, a pantheon of water deities associated with healing and fertility * Sopona, god of smallpox References Category:Deities Category:Health gods